So Much To Do, In So Little Time
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Souji and Chie are selected to play '7 minutes in heaven', but will this timid little party game turn into something more sexual? Souji/Chie, LEMON R&R. Coming soon, Naoto, Rise and Yukiko will individually spend time with Yu/Souji inside of the closet.


They were both chosen in a game of 7 minutes in heaven, Chie and Souji were shovened inside of a closet and left with only on question they asked each other.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Souji shrugged, "I don't know, m-maybe we could-"

He was silenced by the sound of Chie unzipping her green and yellow jacket, showing nothing but her black bra and her boobs.

"I have an idea..." Chie purred.

Souji chuckled, "And what is that?"

The short haired girl walked over to the gray haired boy and began unbuttoning his white shirt.

He blushed as he suddenly felt Chie's lips near his, her warm breath brushed near his lips.

"C-Chie-chan….Mmmm…."

"_Shhhh_…"

Souji's blush begins to deepen as Chie ran her hands all over his bare chest and abs. She placed light kisses upon Souji's neck, brushing her lips on the same spot, making him moan innocently. Souji slid his hands down Chie's curvy body, resting his hands on her plump and fleshy ass.

Souji then dove in for Chie's lips, kissing her passionately. Asking for an entrance by licking her lips lightly, Chie parted her lips slightly and accepted Souji's tongue. Their tongues wrestled and fought back at each other, swapping spit, sharing a deeper kiss than before. Chie wrapped her arms around Souji's neck continued kissing him, fighting back with her tongue as Souji did the same.

Souji felt an erection coming on; he pulled away from the kiss and breathed heavily, panting for air. Chie looked up at Souji in unsatisfactory, "What's wrong, baby?"

Souji looked down as his pants grew tighter and tighter by the minute; Chie smiled slyly and gently rubbed her knee on Souji's crotch. Feeling how hard Souji was, Chie slid her hand down to his black pants and unzipped them, she reached into his boxers and pulled out his large and swollen member.

"It's so big!" Chie blushed extremely.

Souji blushes a dark, deep red. "What a-are you gonna do?"

"What do you think?" Chie smiled and got down on her knees.

"Oh…right, don't go to fast. I want to savor this moment."

Chie smiled blazingly, "Oh you will, I'll go as fast as you want me to."

Souji placed his hand on Chie's head and gently played with her honey brown hair.

Chie then took in all of Souji, sucking and licking his swollen manhood. Souji rubbed Chie's head a bit faster, commanding her keep going. Chie began to go faster, using her tongue to massage Souji's erect penis.

"Chie-chan, slow down or I'm going to cum too soon!"

Chie slows down, massaging her boyfriend's penis with her tongue. Souji released a few moans and groans, still rubbing the girl's head in approval. "Chie-chan….Mmhmm!"

Souji couldn't help but release himself, leaving some pre-cum on the head of his member and some on Chie's lips.

Chie licked the warm and wet cum off of her lips and then licked some off of her boyfriend's member.

"Ah! Watch it; it's still a bit sensitive!"

Chie giggled, "Now, I want you to return the favor."

Chie lied down on her back and opened her legs, Souji on his knees and slowly but quickly pulled her black panties down. He moved part of her skirt out of the way and grasped her hips.

Souji gazed at Chie's glossy vagina, "Want me to go fast or slow?"

"Eat me however you want to!" Chie purred back at her boyfriend.

Souji then dove into Chie's pussy, attacking and kissing it with his lips. He ran his tongue across her folds, tasting her delightfully, massaging her core with his lips and tongue. Chie gasped and rubbed her thighs across Souji's face. "Deeper! Go deeper a-and harder too!"

Heeding her commands, Souji roughly glided his tongue across her vagina, going deep down in her vaginal walls. He could hear her moan loudly, he could feel her clenching his gray hair tightly while hanging on and enjoying the moment while she could. Souji clenched her thighs as he went deeper, and ate harder. "Souji-kun!"

Chie leaked juices onto Souji's face, he drunk as much as he could before removing his face from her legs. "Oh my god….t-that was great!"

Souji zipped his pants up and Chie slid her panties up, they fixed each other up and they embraced for the last 25 seconds of the game.

"Kiss me, Seta…Lets make these last seconds last!"

"C'mere…"

They both locked lips intensely; Chie once again wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and Souji wrapped his arms around her waist. They spend 20 seconds kissing, then finally…

5….

4…

3….

2…

1!

The door opened as Chie and Souji shields their eyes from the light. Rise and Teddie blushed at the cuteness overload of the both of them embracing at the final moment of them being in the closet for 7 long minutes.

"_Awwww_, how cute!" Rise laughed.

"Oh my, the heat of the love is escaping the closet. Must have been fun, huh sensei?"

Souji glanced at Chie and she glanced back.

They both walked out of the closet and the lied on the bed together.

"_Next time, I want to be with him for more than 7 minutes_." Chie blushed at the thought.

"_Damn, that feeling was indescribable. I want to see her more often_!" Souji hid his blush.


End file.
